Contestant ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! :Please do not erase any entries from this list unless they are offensive! KPopp does not accept other YouTubers as contestant ideas. Contestant ideas in the Sims 3 Hunger Games! Famous people Musicians *Demi Lovato *Lana Del Rey *Lady Gaga *Ellie Goulding *Ke$ha *Katy Perry *Nicki Minaj *David Guetta *Akon *Chris Brown *Rihanna *Mikky Evo *Eminem *Arianna Grande *Selena Gomez *Britney Spears *Avril Lavigne *Marina & The Diamonds *Jennifer Lopez *Jay Z *Inna *Alexandra Stan *P!nk *Calvin Harris *PSY *Beyonce *Shakira *Christina Aguileria *Pitbull *Anna Kendrick *Snoop Dogg *Lil Wayne *Skrillex *Zedd *Tiziano Ferro *Laura Pausini *Andrea Boccelli *Emma *Fedez *Michael Jackson *Joe Jonas *Nick Jonas *Kevin Jonas *Elvis Presley *Robin Thicke *Pharell Williams *Lea Salonga Movie and TV stars *Sarah Jessica Parker *Lindsay Lohan *Nicole Polizzi (Snooki) *Ellen *Bridgit Mendler *Oprah Winfrey *Oana Gregory *Robert Pattinson *Jennifer Lawrence *Chuck Norris *Macklemore *Justin Timberlake *Paris Hilton *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson *Simon Cowell *Robert Downey Jr. *Brad Pitt *Nicolas Cage *Charlie Sheen *Sofia Vergra *Jennifer Aniston *Martha Stewart *Will Smith *Will Ferrell *Matthew Perry *Kristen Stewart *Tyra Banks *Morgan Freeman *Andy Biersack *Brian Scalabrine *Brad Pitt *Madalina Ghenea *Gerald Butler *Angelina Jolie *Johnny Depp *Abby Lee *Dule Hill *Adam Sandler *Kris Jenner *Rick Ross *Ozzy Osbourne *Taylor Lautner *Park Bom *LeBron James *Courtney Cox *Lisa Kudrow *David Schwimmer *Matt Le Blanc *Melissa McCarthy *Tanisha (Bad Girls Club) *Robert Pattinson *Emily Deschanel *David Boreanaz *Dr. Phil Other famous people *Whiteboy7thst *Mitt Romney *Obama *Kim Jong-un *Prince William *Abrahamn Lincoln *Overly Attached Girlfriend *Sweet Brown ("Ain't nobody got time for that" woman) *CurtisParadis *Markiplier *Cryaotic Video game characters GTA *Carmen Ortiz *Kate McReary *Niko Bellic *Franklin *Michelle *Trevor *Kiki BioShock *Elizabeth *Daisy Fitzroy *Booker Dewitt *Andrew Ryan *Zachary Comstock *Cornelius Slate Dating Simulator *Chaneeka (Hot Dog Lady) *The Bitch Simulator lady *Teddy Emmick *Landon Emmick (creepy version) Other video game characters *Jodie (Beyond: Two Souls) *Ryan (Beyond: Two Souls) *Cole (Beyond: Two Souls) *Princess Peach (Mario) *Madison (Heavy Rain) *Norman (Heavy Rain) *Scott (Heavy Rain) *Ethan (Heavy Rain) *Ken (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Barbie (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Raquelle (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Nikki (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Teresa (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Naegi Makoto (Dangan Ronpa) Movie and TV characters The Hunger Games *Gale *Foxface *Finnick *Glimmer *Cato *Johanna Mason *Blight *Mags *Annie Cresta *Rue *Enobaria *Mags *Haymitch Aberthany *Effie Trinket *President Snow *President Alma Coin *Clove *Thresh *Beetee *Wiress *Gloss *Cashmere *Primrose Everdeen Other movie and TV characters *Batman *The Joker *Superman *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead) *Carly Shay (iCarly) *Sam Puckett (iCarly) *Tori Vega (Victorious) *Hannah Montata/Miley Stewart (Hannah Montana) *Zack Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *Cody Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *London Tipton (The Suite Life on Deck) *Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Bailey Pickett (The Suite Life on Deck) *Jessie Prescott (Jessie) *Max Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Justin Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Fat Amy (Pitch Perfect) *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Shrek (You know.. from Shrek) *Fiona (From Shrek) *Cinderella (..) *Tinkerbell *Ariel (From the Little Mermaid) *Teddy Duncen ( good luck charlie) *Peter Pan *Hook (Peter Pan) Other fictional characters *VaggySunshine KPopp (KPopp Pregnant Challenge) *Jeff the Killer *Hatsune Miku *Edward Cullen *Bella Swan *Hannibal Lecter *Homer Simpson *Keisha Fabo *Kim Possible *Severus Snape *Dumbledore *Sheldon Cooper *Cinderella *Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Freddy Krueger *Ronald McDonald *Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) *Captain Jack Sparrow *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Ivana Bangkok (Saving COD) *Maurice Moss (IT Crowd) P.S. Call him Moss. *Billy the Puppet (Saw franchise) *Sportacus *Korra (The Legend of Korra) ;) *Flo (from the Progressive commercials) *Spongebob!! *Bridget Barf-Field (Kpopp's Into the Future LP) *Raquelle (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) Category:Ideas